The Return of Rosie Webster
by GRWriter1
Summary: Rosie is back.
1. The Return of Rosie Webster

**The Return of Rosie Webster**

All the fans have tipped Rosie over the edge.

She wanted to be famous and she got it but it got too much.

Rosie packs her things and gets the first train back to Manchester and with everyone knowing who she was because of this show she put her head down but as she got off the train she hears

Fan: "OMG, its ROSIE WEBSTER"

Rosie legs it out of the train station with 6inch heels on when she see's a cab outside she jumps in a taxi and hoped no one seen.

Lloyd: "sorry love, you have to book to get a taxi with us "he said

Rosie looks up and so does Lloyd

Rosie: "Lloyd" she says surprised

Lloyd: "Rosie, how are you, what you doing back here thought you was on that reality show" he asked surprised she's back

Rosie: well, I was, I finished it but can we please just drive, I have mental fans chasing me" she says

Lloyd:" isn't that what you wanted to be famous and everyone knowing your name "he said smirking

Rosie "well yes but it is awful, I wish I stayed on the street now " she said " I mean I had to get out the house at 5-6 in the morning and I got papped like loads of times without make up going on at me , I just can't be bothered with it now" she continues.

Lloyd:" well I never, thought I d hear you say that, at least you can still act the big Celeb on the street kidda "he said laughing

Rosie "oh, yeah, like omg, I never thought of it like that but I could. Thanks Lloyd" she said looking at herself in the mirror

Lloyd: "Back to the street then" he said

Rosie: well obviously Lloyd, I've just told you like duh "

Rosie:" I can't wait to get home and meet Soph's new girlfriend "she said applying her lip-gloss

Lloyd:" who"

Rosie:" Maddie, I think it is, they met in a... that doesn't even matter" she said

Lloyd:" well you'll have a job, they are not together anymore "he said

Rosie:" why wouldn't she tell me that "rosie thought to herself

Lloyd:"Sian's back "he said stopping at a red light

Rosie:"Sophie and Sian back together?" she shouted confused

Lloyd: not together but on speaking terms "he said

"I don't think Sian can trust Sophie" he continued

Rosie:" um... alright Lloyd Soph is my sister remember "she said sternly

Lloyd:" Sorry, just saying what..."

Rosie:" people think "finishing the sentenced "I don't want to hear it

Rosie phone kept going off, every second of the car journey back

Lloyd" you not going to answer that because if you're not put it on silent man, it's doing my head in.

They got round the corner of street cars and Rosie paid Lloyd.

Walking from street cars back to her home.

(KNOCK KNOCK)

As the door opens Rosie hears

Sally: Rosie" shocked

Sophie: "Rosie" shocked

All three stunned

"Graeme Graeme Graeme" all shocked

Rosie "what are you doing here; I said I would ring you?"

Graeme:" I couldn't wait, I love you" he said

Sally and Sophie ran up to Rosie and hugged her.

Sophie: "what are you doing back sis" she said happily

Rosie" the truth is, I couldn't be bothered with all the camera's and I missed you lot too much" she said hugging them back

Sally: "and what's Graeme doing back?" she asked confused

Rosie: "well, we found each other again really, in London, and started dating, who's going to make me a brew, oh and one for Gra" she said smiling

Everyone walking back in the house Sally and Sophie still a bit confused went in Sally out kettle on whilst Rosie , Graeme and Sophie sat at the table.


	2. The Return of Rosie Webster - 2

Sophie:She said frowning

Rosie:" Yes "nodding

Sophie:" wow, I did not see this coming "laughing

Rosie:" anyway, you, what about you"

Sophie:"umm... what do you mean "?

Rosie: "what happened with Maddie or should I say what is happening with you and Sian"

"Oh, how you know that, I mean ... "sighing

Rosie:" exactly, but come tell me" she said

Sally walks over with drinks and Sophie goes upstairs to get dressed.

Sally is talking to Rosie and Graeme for about 1 hour. How they got together and other things.

It was about 20 minutes later.

Sian was on her way round to Sophie's because they said they would meet up.

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Rosie:"Ahh... Sian babe, how are you? Come in "she said giving Sian a tight hug

Sian:" oh, wow, Rosie, hi, I', fine thanks, what about you" shocked

Rosie:" good babe and I'm good, thanks "

Sian was about to say something when Rosie say's

Rosie:" what happened to Chloe?" not thinking Sophie was downstairs.

Sophie:"How do you know about Chloe "confused walking down the stairs?

Sian face hit the floor in shock

Rosie turned to face Sian and said "She doesn't know does she"

Sian shook her head

Sophie and Sally looked at each other and said at the same time "Know what"

Rosie turned round and stood next to Sian

Rosie:" right... well , Sian stopped at mine , for a couple of nights until money transferred in to her account to get home with Chloe" trying to read Sophie's face after she said it

Sophie:" and you didn't at all think to tell me about it?" straight faced

Rosie:" well, no babes, she asked me not to and you's wasn't speaking anyway, she had nowhere else to go and I happened to have been there

Sian: "rosie "she whispered

Rosie: what" she whispered back

Sian:" did you have to bloody say I stayed for a couple of nights ... I'm mean a couple of hours would have been fine "whispered sternly

Rosie:"sorry, didn't think" she said back

Rosie walked past Sophie and leant in to her ear

"Anyway when we getting the wedding ring out "winking at Sophie

Sophie stormed upstairs and Sian said

"What did you say Rosie" with her hand on her hip

"Nothing babe, "Rosie replied

"You did "Sian said annoyed

Rosie: "all I said was don't screw up; you were always meant to be together "" I mean you said it yourself at my flat "

Sally looked in shock

Sally :" Sian has been through a lot since she has been back , now cut this out and don't ruin this for your sister they are getting on as friends like they used to and Sian I won't tell Soph" sally said

Sian ran up the stairs to Sophie's room and opened the door.

"Soph" Sian says quietly

Sophie is crying

"What" she reply

"Come on we are going out aren't we?" sitting on end of the bed

Sophie:" I can't. Sian, she's right we can't sit here and just forget what I did to us because it hurts a lot and i still love you"

Sian got up and left which Sophie knew she would do.


	3. The Return of Rosie Webster - 3

Sian stormed down the stairs and towards the door.

Sally:" well done Rosie, after everything she's been through and they were getting on fine"

Rosie" oh mum m get a grip, will you "

Sally: "Do you know why she is back "

Rosie:"that obvious, our, Soph" laughing

Sally:" NO ROSIE, HER DAD DIED AND HER MUM IS MOVING AWAY AND SHE HAS NO FAMILY WHO ARE TALKING TO HER" she shouted

Rosie"oh "is all Rosie could manage

Sally:" is that it Rosie... me and Sophie manage to get through to her but you have screwed this up"

Rosie Jumped off the side and went to the bus stop and saw Sian sitting there staring in to space and misses her bus.

Rosie:" you've missed you're bus "joking

Sian:" why did you have to do that Rosie" She asked feeling upset

Rosie:" it was meant to be funny"

Sian:"Well, it wasn't"

Rosie:" I didn't know, if I would have known the whole story, I wouldn't have said that" she pleaded with Sian

Sian:" well I've no one now because Sophie can't be friends with me because she's still in love with me and truth is I can't handle this "

Rosie:"why is that Sian" she said looking at her carefully

Sian:" because once again I've lost my friend ... leave me alone "

As Sian said this she got on the bus back home

Rosie is feeling guilty , and walks round the corner and see's Jason kissing Eva which she ignores and goes in to the house.

She ignores her mum and Graeme and heads straight for Sophie's room.

Rosie creeps in "Soph" she say's

"What do you want Rosie" Sophie answered angrily

"Soph, I'm like really sorry, I didn't know it would end up like this ... you just need to talk to her, I've just said it was all my fault" Rosie said lying next to Sophie

"Get out Rosie and I cant now anyway "Sophie said with tears in her eyes

Rosie:" why not "

"I've told her I'm still in love with her" with that Sophie got up and went down stairs and straight out the door for a walk

Rosie creeps in "Soph" she say's

"What do you want Rosie" Sophie answered angrily

"Soph, I'm like really sorry, I didn't know it would end up like this ... you just need to talk to her, I've just said it was all my fault" Rosie said lying next to Sophie

"Get out Rosie and I cant now anyway "Sophie said with tears in her eyes

Rosie:" why not "

"I've told her I'm still in love with her" with that Sophie got up and went down stairs and straight out the door for a walk


	4. The Return of Rosie Webster - 4

Rosie was left sat at the table feeling guilty.

Graeme:" Rosie, are you ok"

Rosie:" well no Graeme , does it bloody look like it, i mean my mum is going to be in a right mood with me"

"what have you done Rosie , why did you do it " mimicking her mum putting her hands over her head

Graeme:" come on, ill take you for a drink"grabbing her hand

Walking out the door seeing Sian talk to Chezney and Soph no where to be seen.

carrying on and walking in to the pub.

it erupted

"Rosie Webster , never thought we would see you back here" david said

"well, i got sick of it" Rosie said

as she was about to continue the door cam open and in came Graeme

"GRAEME" david shouts

"y'alright mate , how are you" he says

"Me fine , ive got two kids , what you doing here"he ask surprised

Graeme:"congrats and im with Rosie now"

everyone heard it and all shouted

"Your with Rosie"

"yeah , found each other again in London"graeme said

Rosie:" and a can we stop talking about us , we are fine ,whats happened round here"

Jason and eva walking the pub.

Jason:"Rosie" he said shocked

Rosie:"Jase, how are you darling" smiling

Jason:" im good thanks , what about your self "

Rosie:" yes good thanks" smiling

Eva:" you not going to introduce babe"

Jason:" Eva this is Rosie Webster , Rosie this is Eva my girlfriend"

Eva:" your his EX?"

Rosie:" well yeah , but friends now, aren't we Jase" turning round ordering drinks

Jason :" yeah ... graeme, what are doing back?"

Graeme:" back for good now at least i think it's for good" he said laughing

Jason shook his hand and sat down next him

Eva:" babe , my drink, the drink you asked me to come out for?" she said

Jason:" order them in babe"

Eva" whatever"

Sits down at the stool next to Rosie

Eva" can i have a pint and white wine please"

Michelle" sure"

Rosie:" so how long you been dating Jason" curious

Eva" over 3 months now i reckon "

Rosie:" good , im glad he's happy"

Eva" have you got a boyfriend , ive heard a lot about you" she says

Rosie" yes , Graeme over there , we kind of found each other Jason i had a thing with him and then i thought i cant date him but we met in london and we're together and i can imagine" she said smiling

Eva:" aw, thats cute .Your mum invited us over for tea, me and Jase and all she kept going on about was you and him" laughing

Rosie:" thats my mum for you but not in a funny way but why did she invute yous over , i mean you two are half her age or more " laughing

Eva:" oh , Tim and Jase worked together" " thanks michelle

Rosie:" oh right" " anyway it was nice meeting you but im going to get off" smiling

Eva:"lovely meeting you too"

Rosie walks over to Graeme

" im going to go home , see how soph is" she says

" want me to come babe?" he said

Jase" Babe, are you two together "he asked

Rosie:" yeah , you got a problem with that " joking

Jase and David

" this is weird , you two just never have thought it"they said

Rosie:" cya later babe " giving graeme a kiss

Rosie walks out the pub to see Sophie looking out of her window following the direction of Sophie's, she see's Sian looking over to her house.

walking over to Sian and Sian not noticing she says

"Sorry"

Sian:" go away Rosie"

Rosie" i cant do that, ive messed this up and im sorry" she said

"if i would have known i wouldnt of said that and things wouldnt be like this,you know me im just a stupid cow" smiling trying to make sian laugh

Sian smiled " i cant go back in there and just be friends because that will make it harder for her , she still has feelings for me and i cant let her get her hopes up" she said

Rosie" you cant go in there becuase you know she loved you and you love her , you told me Sian"

Sian:" i cant do this , im going to have to leave


	5. The Return of Rosie Webster - 5

Rosie got up and watched Sian walk away. She goes home and as she is about to walk through the living room door it flings open

"Jesus, Soph" Rosie said

"Where you going, I need to speak to you" she continued

"You've done enough bye" she said sternly

"No, bust Soph... its "

Cut off by the door slamming shut

"Oh bloody brilliant, I'm going to get the blame for this ... Why did .."

"The blame for what "sally said looking angry

Rosie:" Bloody hell, what is it with people sneaking up on me today"

"Blame for what Rosie" she said sternly again

Rosie: "well... Umm... well, you know what happened before and Sian stormed out"

Sally:"yes Rosie"

Rosie:" well, I've just been speaking to Sian and she's leaving."she said looking at the floor

"Well done Rosie, after everything she's been through, after everything me and Soph have done to help her "she said storming out the door looking for Sophie.

Rosie walked in the kitchen to make some food when Graeme walked through the door.

"Hey babe "he said

Putting his arms around her waist

" Graeme i am not in the mood, can you go get me a bottle of wine please" she said stressed

"Sure" he said

Graeme went to the shop got the wine and some munch so he and Rosie could have a afternoon together.

Graeme walks in the house and goes to the kitchen to get a glass for Rosie.

"babe, what we watching ?" he asked

Rosie:" Well im watching Bridesmaids and drinking that bottle, so get it over here"

Graeme gives the bottle to Rosie " want me to stay?" he said

"you can if you want " Rosie said smiling

Graeme next to Rosie who lay down and put her head on his lap.

"are you ok " he said

" No , i shouldnt of come back" she said on the verge of tears

Graeme:" what happened" he said concerned

Rosie:" messed it up , sophie's in a mood with me , so is my mum" she said

"babe , it will blow over,watch" he said


	6. The Return of Rosie Webster - 6

Graeme went out to look for work nearby considering they are staying.

"Going looking for a job" he said

"Ok" Rosie replied

Sophie and Rosie were having a chat until she heard a knock on the door.

Sophie gets the door and when Rosie see's who it is she gets her coat and heads out.

The door shuts and Rosie bumps in to her mum.

Rosie:" oh mum come pub" she said

Sally:" i don't want to love "

"No you have to, Sian's there, they are talking" smiling

"fine" sally said

Over at the pub Sally goes to orders the drinks and Rosie find's a booth but when she turns round she see's Graeme.

Rosie:" so job hunting going well"

Graeme:" bugger" he whispered "well erm.. yeah went well applied for a couple actually" he continued smiling and giving Rosie a kiss

"oh right did you babe, so ermm .. where did you apply " she asked

Graeme:" all sorts really"he said lying

"you chat the most rubbish, you're lying .. You've not applied for anything you just been in here all day haven't you .. Don't even bother taking to me... "With that she sat at the booth where her mum had gotten her a drink

Sally:" So Rosie, what happened, really in london" she asked

Rosie:" not a lot mum" she said

" i know but something must have happened, i never thought id see you back here ..." she said

"thanks mum" rosie said joking

" no you know what i mean, you loved all the camera's make up and everything ,whats changed"sally said concerned

" well, i just couldn't hack it, the camera's the people screaming at me, it got really tiring and like you and dad used to say, this isn't a career path" Rosie said

"Rosie, we may not of wanted you to do it , but we let you and we are proud of you and anyway what's next "sally said smiling

Rosie:" i honestly don't know, a proper career path" she said

Sally:"omg Rosie where is my daughter" she said laughing

"im joking" sally continued

"i want to set up a business or go back to college and study something i enjoy" she said picking up their coats and heading back to the house.

sally was shocked and graeme stayed in the pub.

Walking in the door Sally says

"omg where are they" she asked

Rosie said joking" Sophie probably got her tied up, don't think she would of left her paint so i think this is the only explanation... ill go check up stairs " Rosie flings the door open

"soph, you o.." cut off

Sian flung the covers over herself and fell back and put the pillow over head

"Rosie" sophie said

" its fine, you can totally explain when yous are dressed"

Rosie turned round and walked out the door in shock.

walking down the stairs with a face of shock.

Sally:" Rosie, are you ok?"

"i would've been blooming fine if i would've knocked" rosie said sitting down

"whats up"Sally asked in concern

"ive just walked in on Sophie and Sian... like you did " rosie said

Sally was about to speak as Sian came bouncing down the stairs and out the door.

Sally:" i best go up" she said

"what to have a go at er again, ill go see whats happened" smiling

"i wasn't going to have a go actually Rosie" sally said busying herself in the kitchen

Rosie:"yeah right" running up the stairs

( knock knock)

"soph" Rosie whispered

Opening the door seeing Sophie in floods of tears.

" Soph babe, whats happened£ She asked concerned

"She's gone totally cold on me again, it's like whenever the past comes up, she goes cold"sophie says

Rosie:" it didnt seem so cold when i walked in" She said with a smirk on her face

"After you walked in she went cold" she said upset

"why though babe, think it would be totally wicked for you both if yous got back together" rosie said reassuring Sophie

" well she doesnt, she just cares about herself and what people would think of her... how shes a push over or whatever" sophie said angrily

Rosie:" it'll be weird but not for long, come on come down take away time" hugging Sophie

Rosie walked down the stairs and said

"takeaway on me for all" smiling

"oh Rosie, you dont have.." sally cut off

"my treat" smiling


	7. The Return of Rosie Webster - 7

Everyone had finished takeaway except for Tim he went on a job.

Sally got up and thanked Rosie for the food and said

" im going out girls id said id me meet Tim" she said

"ok mum" they both shouted

Rosie:" you do know where she's gone don't you" she said

Sophie:" how should i know" washing the dishes

" she's gone Sian's" Rosie

" i dont care" Sophie said

Wondering why her mum has gone there.

Rosie:" Come off it Soph, your fooling no one, anyway babe, im going out, I think Graeme lives in the Pub so i may as well join him" laughing

over at the pub.

"Hi"Rosie said

Michelle" Hi,Rosie, hows Soph" she asked

"yeah she's fine" smiling

Michelle:" good,what can i get you?"

"Red wine" please

"sure" Michelle said

going to get Rosie's drink

Rosie asks

"is Sian not working tonight?" she continued

Michelle" not tonight, gave her 2 days off " passing Rosie her drink

Rosie:" oh right"

Rosie picked up her drink and sat next to Graeme who was with Jason

"Babe, do you live here now, your always here" Rosie said

"no, course not babe , i came back but i heard screaming and thought im not getting in the middle and left you to it " smiling and giving her a kiss

"i bloody wished i wasnt because what i saw was... Mum, Soph ill come join you, leave these two for their boys chat" laughing

Sally Shouted

"what do you want Soph

"Lemonade please"

"Rosie"

"oh not for me , just got myself one,thanks though" she said

Tim Joined them

After the first drink

Sophie got up

Sophie left

Rosie:" i dont think she ok "

Sally:" i know but we cant just tell them what to do can we, its not our place so leave it"she said.

"Mum, what can i do now?" Rosie asked

Sally:" what do you want to do"sipping her drink

Tim:" im going to join Jase and Graeme, leave you to ladies to talk" kissing Sally on the cheek

"ok" sally said

" well i thought i like fashion, i think i might become a fashion designer"she said

Sally:" go for it "

Rosie:" really " shocked

Sally:" yes, it will be great for you" smiling

Rosie:" right well um.. im going researching online, bye mum" standing up and hugging her mum


	8. The Return of Rosie Webster - 8

Going over the road and straight for the laptop she decides to go in her room to do online research for her fashion line.

She'd been in her room for ages.

She went downstairs to find Graeme fiddling with his hands

"Sup with you" she asked getting herself a drink

He Jumped "CRIST Rosie, you scared me to death!" startled

Rosie:" Sorry babe, what's up "smiling

Graeme stuttered:" I've.. Umm.. I've been offered a job in London.. and it's a great opportunity , its for week in London then i get to work from Manchester" he was scared of what Rosie was going to say next

Rosie jumped up and down and said "brilliant" running up to graeme kissing him

"what Rosie? you've just come back ?" confused

"i know but ive had this new idea and a week in london will do it well i think" smiling

"ok so we are going ?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"Yes, when we leaving?" Rosie asked smiling

Graeme:"Tomorrow night we need to get tickets though

Rosie:"come on we'll get everything sorted then they should be back" she said smiling

Everything booked and packed downstairs waiting for everyone to come in.

They hear the door go.

"Hi love, you hungry" Sally Said

Graeme " no im fine thanks Sally"

Sally:" have you even eaten since you have been here "

Graeme:" course i have " he said laughing

Sally:" good .." cut off by Rosie shouting

"Sophie get in here we need to speak"

Sophie:" we do what about?" baffled

Rosie:" well umm.. Sophie why are you full of mud, that's disgusting" she said

"oh if that's it , im off to bed " Sophie answered

Rosie:" no it's not it , so get back here and mum you need to listen to this"

"Right well um.. we are going back to London" She continued

Sophie:" now you decide that after ruining everything with me and Sian"

"well , um.. yeah but im truly sorry for that Soph and we are only going for a week" she said smiling

Sophie:" oh, i forgive you me and Sian are on talking terms anyway " she replied smiling

Rosie gave her a wink and Sophie turned round and went upstairs.

Sally:" why are you going back?"

Graeme:" well ive got a Job but training is in London for a week.. " cut off by Rosie

Rosie:" and me mother, im starting my own fashion line then working from Manchester " she said squealing happily

Sally:" oh right well congratulations both of you"hugging them both

"thanks, we leave tomorrow afternoon"Rosie said

with that they all went to bed as it was about 12pm

The next morning was mad.

Rosie was running round shouting at everyone

Sophie got in the bathroom before Rosie and Rosie was annoyed

" Sophie i have to leave in 3 hhours hurry up" she screamed

eventually getting in the shower they all went for one last drink.

Rosie and Graeme left for London


	9. The Return Of Rosie Webster - 9

Dragging her suitcase in the house.

"im back darlings" Rosie shouts

Sally:" it's late love, where's Graeme" she asked

Rosie:" don't even blooming ask, we get there and they are like you have to stay in London for a month and i set my fashion line up... it's going great actually... just in designing progress and then ill have to go back out there but im going to ask Carla to stitch it... get a deal save some money" she said happily

Sally:" good, so..." cut off Sophie walking in the door with Sian

Sally:" Soph, that you "

"Sophie, is that you, your tea's here" sally shouted from the kitchen

"coming, is there any left? Sian's here" Sophie shouted back

"Sian" Sally repeated

Sally:" whats going on ?" sally repeated

Sophie and Sian both said

"nothing is going on" walking through to the kitchen

Rosie went to go upstairs to put her bags upstairs but said

Rosie:"and why have you two got mud all over you" winking

Unpacking upstairs and hears Sophie go in the shower

"Sophie, let me use the toilet before you go in the shower" Rosie asked nicely

Sophie:" naa" laughing

Rosie went down moaning to herself

Rosie:" that girl, i need the toilet and she won't even let me go before she jumps in the shower , nasty cow" she said

Sally:" Rosie, don't be horrid"

Rosie:" mum i am busting for the loo" she said annoyed.

Sian was laughing.

Rosie:" Sian this is not funny... what are you doing here anyway?"

Sally:" ROSIE, done be rude!" she said sternly

Rosie:" i don't mean to sound rude, im just shocked... whats going on" looking at Sian

Sian:" what do you mean.. ?"

Rosie:" well are you two " nodding her head

Sian:" no we working as friends "

Rosie:" she wont be able to do that"

Sian:" we 're both trying "

Rosie:" yeah right"

walking in to the kitchen.

Rosie:" can i have my tea please "

Sally:" you'll have too wait, Sian's having tea and she's having a shower"

Rosie:" can you not just jump in the shower with Sophie, it will be faster... i need food"

Sally:" im sorry Sian, Rosie will you stop saying things like that your making it awkward for them both"

Sophie:" making what awkward for who"

Sally:" no one, you go up Sian take as long as you want"

Sian:"thanks" with a weak smile

Sophie:" what are you saying now"

Rosie:" nothing"

Rosie went up stairs and answered her phone

"Hi babe" Graeme said

"hi" Rosie said

Graeme:" whats up :"

Rosie:"mums having a go because i keep winding Sophie up apprantley"

Graeme:" Babe, ill be there soon "

Rosie:" yes and we can go out "

Graeme:" yes"

walking downstairs and Sian closely behind

Tim and Sally went to Bed while Sophie,Sian and Rosie went to sit in the living room.

"Night Girls" Sally said

"Night" Tim said

"yeah,Night" they all said

Rosie:" It's like you never left... Sophie gushing over you every time you look away.. I love it" she said putting a film on

Sophie:" Rosie, shut up!" she said sternly

Sian was laughing

Rosie:" Oh Sophie, get a grip, we both know you love Sian being here and talking to you...now" smirking

Sophie:" please shut up Rosie..." cut off by Sian

Sian:" chill Soph, she's joking... but who can blame you, im beautiful" she said jokingly

Rosie:" see if Sian can joke about it, why cant you"

Sophie:" shut up Rosie, going getting a drink" getting off the sofa and walking in to the kitchen

Rosie eyes were glued to the tele watching a film.

After the last 10 mins Rosie went bed

Jumping "Sian do you have to shout... im right here... god i could've had a heart attack" Rosie said

Sophie and Sian were laughing

"any way, i am going bed its late and i have a lot to do tomorrow" Rosie said

Sophie:" what an earth have you got to do , run away from your fans who are waiting out side for you " she said joking

Sian laughed

Rosie:" No but you try having fans run after you and get hold of your private number, its really annoying, like i know they mean well but i need my private life " she said

Sophie:" yeah"

Rosie:" anyway i have to make a deal with Carla"

Sian:"Carla?" looking confused and so did Sophie

Rosie:"going to see if she'll do my clothing line stitiching and stuff" ruffling her head

Sophie:" oh, hey for you sis , that is actually a good idea"

Rosie:" i know right, ill also save money.."

Sian:"how?"

Rosie:" easy mum works there and i used to so staff and friend discound" pointing her finger at them

Sian:" if you get double discount, ill buy you a bottle of wine " she said laughing

Rosie:" deal... night"

The next morning Rosie awoke to a message off Graeme

"Babe im sorry i have to stay at London Branch for a year are you coming... we need talk "


	10. The Return Of Rosie Webster - 10

Rosie just curled up on her bed, crying.

Does she go or does she stay.

wiping her tears and walking down stairs.

"Mum" "Soph" Rosie said

The was empty

She got the ice cream out of the fridge.

(ring ring)

Rosie:"hello"

Graeame:"hi babe, you ok" he asked worried

"no" Rosie Said

"Do you have to keep the job" Rosie asked

Graeme:"I dont but the money Rose, and if i do it for a year a could run own business"

Rosie:" i cant move back there"she whimpered

Graeme:" im not forcing you babe but what will it mean for us"

Rosie:" i dont know... i wont let you do long distance relationship if you dont want"

Graeme:" will it work"

Rosie:" oh,well fine, if you dont believe in us , we are over" she spat

Graeme:"babe i didnt.." cut off by Rosie

Rosie thought that was the best way to do it and went up stairs to get dressed

Rosie got dressed and decided to go for a drink.

She go to the rovers and see's Sian look a bit glum.

Rosie had spoke to Sian for a bit and about 20 mins later

Sian:" You still here"

Rosie:" yep, starting the wine soon though" she said smiling weakly

Sian:" Are you ok?"

Rosie:" truthfully babe, no im not "she said tears starting

Sian:" wanna, talk? , ill get some time off and make it up?"

Rosie:" No, you are work.."

Sian walks over to Michelle

"can i take a bit more time Rosie's upset and she's really helped me" Sian pleading with Muchelle

Michelle:" go on then" smiling

Sian:" paying for this out my wages and dont worry its for Rosie"

Michelle:" go on then"

Sian walked over to a booth and pushed the bottle towards Rosie

Rosie:" you dont have to do this Sian"

Sian:" i do, because its always you who helps me with Soph"she said smiling

Rosie:" talking of Soph , did yous yanno"

"Rosie.. no we didnt but forget us we are friends, whats happened with you " Sian said

Rosie:"broke up with Graeme"

Sian wrapped her arms around Rosie

"Why, you seemed so happy" she said

"he has to stay in London and i cant , its just ... i dont like "Rosie said truthfully

Sian:"who'd of thought Rosie Webster hated the limelight capital" she said laughing

Rosie:" i know but i said to him can we do a long distance relationship and you know what he said" tears forming

Sian :" what"

Rosie:" will it work .. not bloody yes we can ... will it work" she cried

Sian:" Rosie he may have just said that so you could think about it ... what did you say?"

Rosie:" i ended it"

Sian was shocked she couldnt believe

"i thought you really liked him"she said

Rosie:" i do " quietly

Sian:" you don fancy someone else do you" she ask curiously

Rosie:" no" she said not looking at Sian taking a gulp out of her wine

Sian:" you've still got the hots for Jason"she said

Rosie hung her head in shame

"i dont know Sian " Rosie said

Rosie

"im going" she said

"will we see you over at ours" winking she continued

Sian:" not sure yet" smiling

Rosie left to sleep her hangover off.


End file.
